


I'm On My Way, Home Sweet Home

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [30]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Joe surprised Brett with a new house for the two of them to build together.





	I'm On My Way, Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - a first home
> 
> AND I'm FINISHED!!!! I did it!!! Yay. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Brett licks his lips as he and Joe drive down an unfamiliar road. “Joey, you missed our turn off.” 

“To my house.” Joe nods and takes another left, then another before taking a right.

Scowling when he sees the dead end sign, and no other houses, Brett sighs. “Joey, you’re lost! Let’s go back. Come on, I’m tired.” 

“I know you are, baby. But... I did something. You might not be too happy with me, but I did something big.” He drives down the road for another mile and Brett gets more and more agitated, squirming in his seat. “Stop, Monkey. Remember that you trust me. I know you’ve been traveling, with your dad and brothers, working on the construction business with them, but you’re home now and I want...” Joe shakes his head and takes another right, pulling into a long driveway. 

Brett raises an eyebrow. The land reminds him of a house he’d seen when he and Joe had first gotten married and wanted to find a house to live in together. It had been a huge piece of land, at least 20 acres, with a gigantic house on it-- that not that Joe and Brett had needed that much space-- but Brett had changed his mind because it had been just too big in the end. After a while, they’d stopped looking at houses to buy and he’d settled for Joe’s house, even though it never felt like his. He frowns when the reach the end of the driveway and he sees the house he’d been looking at. “Joey?” 

“I bought it for us, while you were away with your dad and brothers. I know how much you wanted it, because you’re so not a city boy and you put up with living in my house. But we need something of our own. And I wanted something really big, and roomy. Because lets’ face it, your family and my family... they’re not small. And we shouldn’t have to choose at holidays between your family and mine. So... We can just bring them all here.” Joe looks over, biting his lip. “What do you think?” 

“I think you’re insane and you really should’ve talked to me before you bought us a house, but it’s beautiful. Joey, it’s over 20 acres though. What the hell are we going to do with that much land?” 

“Well, I was thinking about that. We both love to hunt and fish. There’s a lake on the land, fed by a little stream. We could stock it, with whatever we want. We could cordon off a section of land to hunt game or birds. We can start a garden-- I know how much you love to garden. We can have two huge gardens if you want. There’s already a... crap, I can’t think of what they’re called. Hedge maze? Only it’s like eight feet tall. Needs work, but... in the middle, there’s this huge rose garden. We could have a vegetable garden. Maybe plant some fruit trees.... I don’t know, Brett. It’s actually just shy of 35 acres. It’s like 34 and three fourths acres.” Joe licks his lips. “I got it cheap. The old man that lived here died a few years ago and the family has been trying to sell it since. They had an offer around the time you originally saw it, that’s why it was like ten million dollars. The people saw the state of the house and the land-- it’s wildly overgrown, the land and the house is a little wrecked-- and they backed out. The family, when they heard I was looking at it with the realtor came out and said they’d sell it to us for two million, as is. I actually brought a contractor out to check out the house. It’ll take a bit, but we were already looking at spending the ten million to buy a place.” Joe takes a breath and Brett reaches over, taking his hand. He looks at him while Joe licks his lips, obviously trying to think of what to say next. “I know it’s a lot, Monkey, but you hate my house. And it’s just that, it’s _my_ house. I want us to build a house together.” 

Brett sighs, smiling as he lets go of Joe’s hand and climbs out of the car. “Well, show me around our property.” 

Joe gets out of the car and looks at him over the top of the sedan. “Really? You’re not gonna get pissed and tell me I have to sell it because I had no right to buy it in the first place?” 

“I’m a little pissed you bought it without me, but Joey, I loved this place when I saw it advertised. You paid less than a quarter of the asking price and we’ll get to do whatever we want with a house and land that’s all ours. Also, can I just say, 35 acres for two million dollars? That’s a steal.” 

Joe nods. “Especially with the lake and the house that’s on it. By the way, the contractor said the house is structurally sound, but the electrical and plumbing is really outdated. We’d need to upgrade both in order to pass inspection.” 

“Joey, this place is perfect. We can set up hiking and riding trails. Can we build a barn and have houses? Maybe keep some smaller farm animals? I don’t wanna run a ranch or a farm, just... like a few goats or pigs or something.” 

“I was thinking we could have chickens and maybe pigs. So yeah.” Joe grins and takes Brett’s hand. He glances around when he hears another car coming. “By the way, I may have another surprise.” He gestures to where a huge pickup is pulling down the driveway. “You’re so going to kill me.” 

Brett eyes the truck, knowing it’s exactly what he’d wanted for the work he does. His dad and brothers had been talking about moving to Minnesota to help him build up a construction business that would be an offshoot of Million Dollar Construction, his dad’s company, and it’s the same kind of truck his dad has, only it’s the blue he prefers. “Wow. Joey? Did you buy me a truck?” 

“Sort of. Yes. It’s not the only surprise though. I hope you’re not sick of them yet.” 

Brett frowns and walks over to the truck, beaming when his dad climbs out from behind the wheel. “Daddy!” 

Ted grins and hugs Brett, winking at Joe over his shoulder. “So, this is the house Joseph bought you?”

“Yeah. Isn’t it beautiful?” Brett asks, pulling back. His smile widens even more when he sees Teddy and Phil climbing out of the back seat of the truck. “Teddy! Phil! Hi!” He bounces over to them. When he sees Mike and his husband climbing out the other side of the truck, he frowns and turns to look at Joe. “Joey, what’s going on?” 

“Well, like I said, the house needs a lot of work, so... I thought we should hire the best.” Joe shrugs, smiling a bit when Brett throws himself at him. “Happy, Monkey?” 

“Oh my god, I have the best husband ever!” 

“We’ll agree to disagree on that,” Mike says, looping his arm around John’s waist. “We brought the whole Million Dollar crew, by the way. Cody, Dolph, Randy, Roman, Dean, Finn, and all their partners are here to help with the house, Piglet.” 

Brett takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he clings to Joe. He turns and looks at his dad. “Mama?” 

“She wants to wait until the house is livable.” Ted chuckles. “Kelly will be here though. She is the best architect we have.” 

“The only one,” Teddy throws out, smirking at his dad. Both he and Brett have come to terms with their dad’s relationship with the much younger woman, especially since their mom was happy with someone knew (and younger) as well. They didn’t like Seth quite as much as they liked Kelly, but he was good to their mom, so they put up with him. “But we’ll get this place looking fantastic in no time, Bubba. Now, let’s check this house out. See what needs to be done. Daddy, when are the others going to get here?” 

“They should be pulling up soon. They actually had to wait to get rental trucks.” Ted beams and walks up, hooking his arm around Brett’s shoulders and squeezing Joe’s shoulder. “Teddy, grab my notepad. You or Phil get to be the notetaker this time around.” 

Teddy wrinkles his nose and hands the pad with the clipboard and a pen to Phil. “Your handwriting is better, Phil.” 

Phil just rolls his eyes and follows the rest of the group into the house. “First thing you should think about after changing up the electrical and plumbing is a security system. You may live in the boondocks, but a good security system is important. Also, judging from the style of the house, there should’ve been stained glass next to the door. What asshole would take that out?” 

“The old guy who owned this place passed away a few years. The house looks like a few renovations were started, but never finished, so I’m guessing that the kids decided to try to fix the place up and ruined a lot of the original work,” Ted says, scowling as he looks at the carpeting in the main entrance. “Pretty sure a crime was committed in this very room.” 

“Daddy,” Brett says, laughing as he and Teddy go to a corner of the room and peel back the carpeting. “Yep. Hardwood. Beautiful maple from the looks of it.” 

Teddy nods. “Definitely real maple, not the knock off stuff. Damn, Dad’s right. This is a fucking crime.” 

“Language,” Ted says, smiling as he checks the banister for the large staircase that takes up a large percent of the entrance. “We’ll need to make sure the banister is sealed in right.” He looks over at Joe and Brett. “How much would you boys object to taking the paint off this and seeing if it’s all maple?” 

“Let’s do it,” Brett says, then bites his lip and looks at Joe. “If you want.” 

Joe laughs and shakes his head. “Brett, I leave all decisions regarding the rebuilding and retrofitting of the house in your capable hands. I know nothing of remodeling.”

“But if you don’t like the look of raw wood, we won’t do that.” 

“Monkey, this is your house too. I want it to be everything you ever dreamed your first home would be. For me? How the house looks isn’t important. It’s how you feel when you come home to me.” 

Brett moves over to him and kisses him hard. “I love you and you are awesome.” 

“Damn straight I am,” Joe says, chuckling. “Now... I have no idea how things are laid out in this house. You all decide how you want things to look as we walk through each room.” Joe stops and looks at Brett. “Okay. I don’t care about how the house looks, for the most part. Please, though, none of that modern, chrome and black stuff.” 

“How long have you known me, Joey? I hate that shit. I want warm tones, maybe glass, but no chrome and little black. Trust me, our house is going to look amazing when we’re done.” Brett beams and takes Joe’s hand. “Daddy, let’s move to the next room.” 

They all go, slowly making their way through the house. By the time they’re done and back outside, Brett is leaning against Joe. “Holy shit, the house is gigantic. It’s going to take us a little while to get everything renovated and ready for us to move in.” 

“Plus you want us to build you a barn.” 

“And a garage. We’ll need someplace to house our cars.” Brett smiles. “And if at all possible, I’d love to build an apartment over the garage.”

“Anything else you want to add to the list of a ton of things we already have?” Teddy asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Actually....” Brett laughs and runs when Teddy takes a swipe at him. Joe shakes his head as Teddy gives chase. 

“They’re children. Seriously, overgrown children.” 

Ted nods. “Yes, they are. And yes, somehow, we always manage to get the job done. You should get a couple of 4 wheelers to drive around the property.”

“I actually talked to my brother about borrowing his and my old one. We’ll go through the property and make some hiking trails and some riding trails. I want to make part of it a hunting preserve and the lake we’ll stock with whatever we can.” 

“Are you going to make him a couple of gardens?” 

“Yeah. One for his vegetables and one for flowers. I also want to get the hedge maze cleaned up and see if he can get the roses in order.” Joe smiles a little. “Think he’ll enjoy that?” 

“Absolutely. He’ll love being able to get his hands dirty in the gardens.” Ted clasps Joe on the shoulder. “Your family coming out to see this place?” 

“Yeah. I was thinking that when we start the renovations, I could throw a barbecue.” Joe looks at Ted. “Maybe we could build a big fire pit on the property in the backyard.” 

“That actually sounds like a great idea. I know you and Brett will use it a lot. Plus, when we all come to visit, and we will be here a lot, Joseph, we’ll want to have barbecues.” 

Joe grins and nods. “Come on. Let’s go get you all settled into a couple of rental houses. You can take my car, I’ll ride with Brett.” 

“You just want to see if he’ll let you drive that monster truck.” 

“Well, that too.” Joe laughs as everyone piles into the vehicles they have. They all head to the handful of rental houses that Joe had rented for the Million Dollar crew.

Six months later, Joe is walking through the nearly finished house-- just a few more coats of paint in the main dining room and the living room and it’ll be done. At least the inside. The garage still needs to be finished, as does the barn and the grounds are still a mess, but it’s spring time now, so they can get started on all of that. “Jesus, Brett, how do you guys do this? It was so quick, but it looks so good.” 

Brett beams and runs a hand over the maple banister in the front entryway. “We have a great team and, to be honest, we all know each other so well that getting this done was no problem. Dad’s talking to a couple of friends of his about coming in and helping with the hiking trails and the gardens. It’s too much for just you and me to get done ourselves, so his friends are willing to come help for a small fee. Mostly, I think they just want to be able to hunt and fish on the grounds.” Brett chuckles. “The master suite is a thing of beauty. Kelly did amazing with it.” 

“Kelly is a goddess,” Joe says, smiling over at Brett. “So... Were you serious? About what we talked about the other night? Letting Hank have the apartment above the garage?” 

“Hell yes. I also meant it when I said that we should keep your house and have your sisters move in. Your mom moving into that small townhouse has all but killed your sisters’ social lives and they’re going crazy.” 

Joe grabs Brett and kisses him hard. “I love you, Brett DiBiase.” 

“Love you too, Joe Hennig,” Brett says, chuckling. “Come on. Shawn should be here soon to look over the grounds. He owns and runs a ranch down in Texas. But him and his boys have a landscaping business. They work all over the states.” 

“What’re they called?” 

“The Kliq Landscaping Company.” Brett grins. “It’s spelt k-l-i-q, instead of c-l-i-q-u-e. Who knows why.”

Joe nods, smiling. “I think the firm used them to do the courtyard. They do good work.” 

“I also have an idea about who we could use for getting the animals set up. I mean, my family is good with building the barn and all, but there’s a group Finn knows, they call themselves the Bullet Club and they stock game preserves and work with farm animals as well.”

“Interesting name for people who stock animals.”

“They’re all hunters apparently,” Brett says. “We can meet with them and see what ideas they have about stocking the game and getting us some farm animals. I mean, I know we could probably just go to local farms and get what we need for those animals, but...” 

“I am open to all ideas you have, Monkey. This place is going to be quite the home for us.” 

Brett smiles and kisses Joe. “Come on.” He leads Joe outside to where the Kliq is looking over the area between the house and the barn. “Hi guys, thanks for coming.” 

“No problem, baby DiBiase.” Shawn walks over and hugs him. “So, this is the hubby.” He raises an eyebrow at Joe, then smiles. “Nice to meet the man who makes our boy here so happy.” 

Joe laughs and shakes hands with the Kliq crew. They quickly go over everything and soon enough, the Kliq are grabbing equipment out of their trucks and heading in different directions. Joe looks at Brett and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “So, since they seem to think we can be done with everything by Memorial Day, how about we have a big barbecue for everyone? Both our families, the Million Dollar crew, the Kliq if they’re interested? Really celebrate this place being finished?” 

Brett smiles up at Joe and nods. “It’ll be the perfect house warming party for our first home together.” 

Joe nods and kisses Brett before they head off to call the Bullet Club boys about stocking them up on animals.


End file.
